Todo está bien
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Y aquello se relegaba a un círculo vicioso. Porque Sasuke intentaría salvar a Menma. Porque Hinata y Sakura intentarían matarlo. Y Porque Menma los destruiría a todos./ ROAD TO NINJA/ Para Azhy.


**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

.

_**Todo está bien**_

_**.**_

* * *

Este one-shot está dedicado a **Azhy** quien con su one-shot **"Perspectives"** me inspiró profundamente, gracias por escribirlo.

**AVISO: ESTE ONE-SHOT ESTÁ INSPIRADO EN ROAD TO NINJA.**

* * *

_La desesperanza está fundada en lo que sabemos, que es nada. Y la esperanza sobre lo que ignoramos, que es todo__. — Maurice Maeterlinck_

* * *

.

Cuando Sasuke ingresó a Konoha llevaba a Sakura en brazos y apenas había alcanzado a dar esos pasos cuando se derrumbó sin dejar de sujetarla. Y la sangre corrió entre sus dedos, manchando todo a su paso, llenando la tierra de la vida que se le escapaba a su compañera.

Escuchó los gritos de dolor y horror que lanzaron Tsunade e Ino mientras corrían hacia él, escuchó los gritos de rabia y las blasfemias de Shizune y más que todo escuchó el grito silencioso de Hinata que le miró con dolor. Y él apartó la mirada apretando los dientes con rabia. Porque no había podido proteger a Sakura, porque no podía salvar a Menma.

Porque lo único que había alcanzado a ver había sido los ojos jades de Sakura abrirse de sorpresa mientras Menma le atravesaba el pecho con el rasengan y una sonrisa siniestra.

Y era su culpa, nunca debió dejarla ir sola, debió haberla escuchado y haberla acompañado cuando fue necesario.

— ¡Sakura, Sakura-chan! —Ino se abrazó a ella sin importarle también abrazar a Sasuke, tiñéndose las manos y la ropa de sangre.

Tsunade se derrumbó y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos sin alcanzar a formar un pensamiento coherente.

Fue Shizune, quien con su siempre indomable y fuerte carácter la que les hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Que esperan, maldita sea! ¡AL HOSPITAL, ESTUPIDOS!

Y lo siguiente que Sasuke supo que le habían arrebatado a Sakura de sus brazos. Y quiso gritarles que no la apartaran, quiso decir muchas cosas pero calló, porque no había podido protegerla como siempre deseó así que no era nadie para hablar. No tenía derecho alguno. Se quedó allí, de rodillas mientras la sangre de Sakura seguía impregnado a él, toda la sangre…

— ¿Te vas a quedar allí, Uchiha? —Hinata se acercó y le dio un puntapié.

Sasuke no encontró debilidad o temblor en su voz. Por supuesto, era imposible, Hinata era **una chica fuerte.**

¿Y que era él? Claro, **un **patético **hombre enamorado**.

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer? —preguntó miserable mientras miraba al suelo y su flequillo le ocultaba los ojos.

—Ir con tu princesita, estar cuando despierte y decirle que…_todo está bien_.—y Sasuke levantó la mirada y vio como Hinata apartaba la suya mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en esos ojos que siempre miraban con altanería, con arrogancia y engreimiento; mientras escuchaba como esa voz siempre burlona o desafiante, ahora estaba _rota_. —…Fue Menma.

Sasuke no respondió, solo volvió la vista al suelo y apretó los puños. ¿Si fue Menma? Claro que lo fue, porque Menma había sido capaz de matar a su propio maestro ¿Por qué no mataría a su compañera? ¿Por qué no mataría al objeto que era su mayor e inalcanzable deseo? Porque ni él ni ella eran ajenos a los oscuros sentimientos que algún día Menma guardó por Sakura, a la obsesión que mantuvo por la indiferente muchacha hasta que Hinata logró ganarse su corazón. Y aquella enfermiza obsesión había renacido en esa parte de su oscuro corazón que le había hecho volverse contra sus amigos y su aldea. Esa parte de su corazón que ya no lo hacía la persona que conocieron.

Porque ya no era Menma Namikaze, no, ahora solo era **una criatura malvada**.

Y Hinata aspiró con fuerza mientras algo se rompía en su pecho por el silencio de Sasuke. Porque su silencio fue suficiente respuesta y eso le destrozó. Porque si Menma había matado a su maestro y había intentado matar a Sakura…entonces él ya no era Menma, ya no era el hombre que _amó_.

Ahora solo quedaba relegado en una única cosa: un enemigo a _vencer_, a _matar_.

—Deja de ser tan patético, me das lástima, Uchiha. Deja de lloriquear y lárgate al hospital. La princesita seguro también va a dar sus cuotas de patéticas lágrimas, vete a consolarla, no necesitamos de tu estúpido espectáculo.

Y Sasuke fue. Estuvo noche y día con ella hasta que Sakura despertó y cuando ella abrió los ojos, una parte de él se derrumbó. Sakura siempre había sido diferente a todos, siempre había sido indiferente, solitaria y callada, incluso rayando en lo frívola, porque siempre actuó de acuerdo a como debía no a como quería. Porque siempre estuvo vacía, al menos hasta que formaron un equipo y lograron ser amigos. Y había sido esa chica vacía de sueños e ilusiones quien le había hecho sentir más de lo que jamás imaginó, incluso aunque se la pasara coqueteando con todas. Había sido esa chica de tan pocas sonrisas verdaderas y tantos compromisos quien ganó su corazón. Esa chica que apenas aprendía a ver lo bueno de la vida.

Esa chica que ya no existía. Porque cuando ella le miró, él no halló nada en sus ojos.

Y había sido como regresar en el tiempo.

Quien estaba allí ya no era la misma que intentó ir en contra de sus propios ideales para defender a Menma, no, quien estaba allí era solamente una muchacha vacía nuevamente, tan llena de nada. Solo llevada por compromisos y máscaras. Una chica sin esperanza.

Solamente una **muñeca rota**.

No quedaba más. Menma la había matado.

Y Sakura lloró por segunda vez y quizá por última, y él le acompañó.

Porque habían perdido un amigo y un hermano.

Y al día siguiente de eso, Sakura apuntó su nombre en la lista del equipo que iría a matar a Menma, un equipo cuyos nombre impresos también llevaban el de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina. Unos nombres apuntados a la fuerza, los nombres de las personas que se verían obligados a matar a su propio hijo.

Y Sasuke quiso impedirlo, pero Sakura no se lo permitió.

_Soy la hija del cuarto Hokage, ese es mi deber._

Esas habían sido sus palabras, sus mecánicas palabras. Porque no había puesto emoción alguna en decirlas, porque no había mirado hacia ningún lado y porque ni siquiera había pestañado.

Porque su resolución de salvar a Menma había desaparecido al igual que la poca esperanza que ya no tenía.

Todo empeoró cuando Hinata apuntó también su nombre.

_Un enemigo es un enemigo, voy a matarlo con mis propias manos y entonces, solo entonces estaré en paz. Voy a matarlo y tú no me lo impedirás, Uchiha._

Y partieron sin más, pero antes de que se fueran, había cogido a Sakura a la fuerza y le había besado. Había sido un beso vacío y lleno, vacío por parte de ella, y lleno por parte de él. Porque ella ya no podía sentir y porque él sentía quizá demasiado. Y por un momento deseó que ella pudiese ser la misma de antes, que pudiese recordar cómo se sonreía y como se amaba.

_Una princesa de sonrisas y sueños._

Pero esa princesa murió tiempo atrás, cuando sus padres murieron, cuando dejó de comprender los sentimientos.

Y Sakura se fue sin decir nada sobre el beso.

_Haré añicos vuestro patético amor, vuestra patética amistad, Sakura. ¿Y sabes que disfrutaré más? Matar a Sasuke, y no solo ese perdedor, también tu patética amiguita, Ino, y claro no hay que olvidarse de la débil Hokage y la insoportable de Shizune. Voy a destruir todo lo que te importa, princesa. Y entonces, entonces te voy a destruir a ti y a esa patética aldea._

¿Destruirlos? No, no, no lo haría, primero lo mataría.

Porque era lo único que podía hacer. No dejaría que lastimaran a sus seres queridos, a esas personas que se habían arriesgado a amarla aunque ella no supiese como corresponderles. No dejaría que destruyese la aldea que sus padres habían defendido.

Nunca, nunca.

Y esa era su elección, mataría a Menma.

Pero no pensó que en Konoha, Sasuke tomara otra elección para salvarla de su propia oscuridad que le arrastraría por un camino muchísimo más cruel y tormentoso que el de Menma.

Y aquello se relegaba a un círculo vicioso.

Porque Sasuke intentaría salvar a Menma.

Porque Hinata y Sakura intentarían matarlo.

Y Porque Menma los destruiría a todos.

¿Todo está bien?

Claro que no.

Ahora solo quedaban dos opciones.

Matar o redimir.

La cuestión era que irónicamente eran la misma cosa.

.

* * *

_Hola!_

_No sé qué me dio por escribir esto…XD, solo que después de leer __**Perspectives **__de __**Azhy**__ tenía que escribir algo así, me encanta la angustia aunque no sé si lo hice bien._

_La frase: Una chica fuerte, un hombre enamorado, una criatura malvada y una muñeca rota lo cogí del one-shot del que hablo, tenía que ponerlas…es no sé…la esencia de todos estos nuevos personajes de la peli, lo sé. (espero no te moleste, Azhy)_

_Azhy este one-shot es para ti, gracias por escribir el otro *-*, me encantó y me encantará siempre._

_**Aprovecho para decirles que estamos en medio de un concurso, es decir "Irresistiblemente Naranja" participando con one-shot inspirados en Road to ninja. Si desean se pueden pasar a leerlos y dar sus votos.**_

_La cuenta donde se puede votar y ver los one-shot participantes es: __**MinKus BN**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Bella.**_


End file.
